Girlfriend
by Gingersnap630
Summary: Ziva hears Tony talking to his girlfriend on the phone at work and loses it. Everyone does Girl next door so i wanted to mix it up a little. Rated T for language.


AN: so this is my second songfic. This one is to Avril Lavigne. The song is Girlfriend. I chose this song because everyone does girl next-door. And I wanted to mix it up a little. So in this story Ziva is actually singing this song to Tony because she believes he has a girlfriend, and her jealousy gets the better of her.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the song.

Q-Q

It was late at night at NCIS Tony and Ziva were the only ones in the bullpen. They were finishing up paper work when Tony's phone rang.

"DiNozzo" Tony answered. He pause for a moment then said, "Oh hey what's up?"

"Oh cool."

"Yeah I'm still coming over tomorrow night."

"Ok yeah I'm stuck with paper work so I can't come over tonight."

"Ok bye see you later."

Threw this conversation ziva was outraged. He just couldn't keep his girlfriends out of the office. She just couldn't stand the cocky smirk on his face. And she lost it. She walked over toTony's desk and said.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no way, I think you need a new one. Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend._

When she started Tony had a look of sheer surprise on his face. And it was true she wanted to be his girlfriend. And she did not like his girlfriend at all. Even though she never met the girl she hated her for being with Tony.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me. No way, no way, you know it's not a secret. Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend _

Everyone new that they liked each it was time for them to act. By now she was sitting on his desk glaring at him.

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious. I think about you all the time, you're so addictive. Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right? Alright, alright, alright _

She wanted Tony. Now more than ever. She thought about him all the time he was always in her thoughts. And she could do things to make him a very happy man. She was now standing over Tony.

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm dam precious And hell yeah, I'm the mother fucking princess I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right I'm right, I'm right_

She new he new she was special. And she could tell he liked her too.

Now she was sitting on Tony's lap facing him.

_She's like so whatever you could do so much better I think we should get together now and that's what everyone's talking bout_

Ziva could guess Tony's girlfriend was some ditsy blond. Everybody was talking about how they should get together. She got of Tony's lap and leaned towards him

_Hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend._

When she started Tony had a look of sheer surprise on his face. And it was true she wanted to be his girlfriend. And she did not like his girlfriend at all. Even though she never met the girl she hated her for being with Tony.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me. No way, no way, you know it's not a secret. Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend _

Everyone new that they liked each it was time for them to act. By now they were in the middle of the bullpen and Ziva was dancing up close Tony.

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me And even when you look away I know you think of me I know you talk about me all the time again and again And again and again and again_

She new the secret glances they shared meant something. And even when they didn't she new Tony was thinking of her. And she heard him and Abby talking about her. Tony was asking if her should ask her to dinner or not. But before Abby could answer Gibbs came in. Ziva had started to walk toward the elevators.

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again And again and again and again_

Tony had walked towards where she went. Ziva was wishing his girlfriend would go away forever. And she never wanted to hear her name.

_Cause she's like so whatever and she could do so much better I think we should get together now And that's what everybody's talking about_

She was probably some boasty blond. And he could defiantly do better than that. She wanted to get together now. They were heading towards the elevator.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way, I think you need a new one Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend _

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way, I think you need a new one Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend _

It was Time he had a new girlfriend, and she as up to that challenge.

They were still in the elevator while ziva sang.

_Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger Woo, 'cause I can, cause I can do it better There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? Hey, she's so stupid, just what the hell were you thinking? _

_Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger Woo, 'cause I can, cause I can do it better There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? Hey, she's so stupid, just what the hell were you thinking? _

She could easily have Tony wrapped around he finger. And she did it best. Especially compared to his new girlfriend. It was really time he got it in his head that she was the only one for him. Still they were in the elevator.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way, I think you need a new one Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend _

_Hey, hey, I know that you like me No way, no way, you know it's not a secret Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend No way, no way, no way, no way_

When she finished her song Tony looked at her and asked,

"What brought this on?"

"You talking to your latest bedroom buddy on the phone! And in the office of all places!" Ziva spat at him.

He chuckled a bit.

"What on earth is so funny?" She yelled.

"Ziva that wasn't my girlfriend. That was my cousin who is visiting this week."

"Oh." Ziva said quietly. She was very embarrassed she let her emotions get the best of her.

Seeing that she was embarrassed Tony cupped her chin and made him look at her. Then he whispered in her ear.

"I completely agree with you."

And with that they started making out in the elevator. And doing some other things also.

Q-Q

AN: ok I know this was a bit OOC but what did u think? Sorry if I missed Parts of the song it was really confusing. Please review!


End file.
